


Whirlwind

by bzx93



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like small waves at the shore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

“Do you even know the definition of the word 'stop'?” Taeil sighed as Jihoon left kisses along his neck. They both stood in an intimate embrace in their bedroom, the dim amber glow of a peppermint-scented candle atop a nightstand illuminating the space. Jihoon's platinum blonde hair stuck out every which way from Taeil grabbing and pulling at it each time Jihoon nipped at his skin.   
“Of course, but you never actually said it” It amused Jihoon to no end to see the frustration in Taeil's expression when he made swift reaches for his ass or attempted to touch him as covertly as possible in his most sensitive places. An hour or so earlier, they had paid a visit to their friend Jiho to go over some production issues he'd been having with a song. Surprisingly, he hadn't picked up on Jihoon's ventures, but each and every twitch of the lip and annoyed glance from Taeil made it known that he wasn't having any of it.   
“You should have picked up on it, though-- ah--” His words vanished as Jihoon had suddenly decided to slide one of his hands down the front of Taeil's black Adidas track pants and under his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock.  
“I know you wanted me to stop then, but soon you'll be begging me not to,” purred the flaxen-haired male, pressing his thumb down on the head of Taeil's dick. The shorter man's knees buckled slightly at the pressure and he expelled a deep breath, burying his fingers deeper into the tufts of Jihoon's hair. Small waves of pleasure lapped at the edge of his mind, the level rising touch after touch. First Jihoon held the top half of Taeil firmly in his hand, then moved his lower to the base, and then lower to his balls. Taeil laughed quietly as a reaction to the strange sensation, as Jihoon had never touched him there before.  
“You don't like it?” Jihoon questioned cautiously, his hand still in the same spot. Taeil shook his head and shrugged noncommittally.   
“No, it's just... It's new.” Kissing him quickly, Jihoon took his hand from inside Taeil's pants and went down to his knees, taking the track pants along with him as he had hooked them underneath his fingers. The shorter male's underwear was prominently tented from his apparent physical arousal, something which made Jihoon wet his lips with his tongue in anticipation. Peering down at the top of the mess of blond hair in front of him, Taeil felt slightly embarrassed at his position. Yet, it turned him on seeing Jihoon in such a submissive way, it was another novel situation he was sure he could get used to.   
Taking the hem of Taeil's boxers between his thumb and index fingers, Jihoon pulled them down from his hips leisurely, watching in smug satisfaction how gingerly Taeil's dick bounced when it was freed from the boxers' restraint. Once they had reached his ankles, Taeil kicked them off himself and stood waiting for Jihoon. The younger man put his hand around the base of his bespectacled partner's dick and stuck out his tongue, swirling it around the head. Laying his head back, Taeil entangled his fingers in Jihoon's hair, giving him permission to do whatever it was he desired.   
Gradually, Jihoon had used his tongue over nearly every inch of Taeil's dick, flicking it deftly against its most sensitive areas. Going back to the head, put his soft, pink lips over his teeth to prevent them from hurting Taeil, then took it into his mouth. Still using his tongue, Jihoon moved his lips back and forth over the small bump of the head at varying speeds, taking his mouth away only when his lips grew tired. The waves that were once at the limits of his mind now threatened to take more of it as electric sensations of arousal jolted through his body from Jihoon's lips working so skillfully between his legs.   
Jihoon took note of how his partner's grunts and sighs grew in frequency and gave the head one last brush of his tongue before rising to his feet. He caught Taeil's lips in a slow, passionate kiss, making sure to give him a taste of himself. Then, he took Taeil by his hand and led him to the bed, removing the rest of both their clothes and lying Taeil on top of the sheets. Jihoon ran his fingers back through his white-blond mane, drinking in the scene of a fully exposed Taeil sprawled in front of him. Practically reading his thoughts, Taeil opened his legs and lifted his hips up as a silent invitation.   
“Fuck...” The obscenity came as a natural reaction to his partner and Jihoon felt the familiar heat of longing begin to consume him. He crawled onto the bed with Taeil's legs along either side of him and brought his body over Taeil's, lowering his mouth to his collarbone. Supporting himself with his hands beside Taeil's waist, Jihoon left a trail of butterfly kisses running all the way down to his hips, pausing just above where his hip bones protruded softly against his skin.   
Baring his teeth, Jihoon grazed them over the rise and fall of Taeil's silken skin, placing his hands above his head on Taeil's muscular chest to keep him from squirming away. The feeling of Jihoon biting at his hips sent him reeling, it was an almost cruel combination of a tickling sensation and intense pleasure. Taeil's fingers sought frantically from something, anything to grab onto to control his self, seeking slight relief with the bed sheets balled up in his hands. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up to Jihoon, unable to fight the urge.   
He was at a loss at to what to do, the stimulation was almost unbearable, but he wanted to so much more of it. By now, Taeil's glasses had fallen from his face somewhere onto the mattress, but this fact hadn't even crossed his mind since it was flooding with an ocean of euphoria.   
“Oh, God, Jihoon, don't—don't stop,” Taeil mewled, smiling weakly to himself amidst the pleasure. Taking advantage of Taeil so deeply engrossed in his feelings, Jihoon bit down roughly at his hip and quickly kissed the reddening mark. Bringing his hands down from Taeil's chest, the blond haired male put one of them on Taeil's hip and the other on his knee. From then, Jihoon pressed his cheek to the older's inner thigh, feeling the body heat against his skin.   
“You're so beautiful,” whispered Jihoon, his breath breezing lightly across the expanse of Taeil's thigh.   
“I know,” teased Taeil, earning him a brisk pinch from Jihoon. The taller of the two turned his head and closed the distance between his lips and Taeil's inner thigh, sucking emphatically on the skin for quite a while. When he felt enough time had passed, he pulled back, his mouth making a loud 'pop'.   
The hickey was a dark, scarlet shade and pretty sizable at that. Jihoon wanted to leave on the side of Taeil's neck, but the other members would ask questions for days on end, so he chose the inside of his band mate’s thigh. Still, it wasn't so bad, the reticent moans he'd heard fall from Taeil's mouth while doing so was more than worth it.   
“Just a sec, okay?” said Jihoon quietly as he reached across Taeil to open the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. He returned to his spot between Taeil's legs with a small, blue bottle of lubricant.   
“Lift your hips,” The younger male ordered softly, squeezing a generous amount of the gel onto the tips of his fingers. Taeil complied and waited patiently for Jihoon, his body aching to be filled by his lover. Jihoon craved to do so, but he was an avid believer in ample preparation because the last thing he'd ever wish to do was to cause Taeil any kind of pain. Carefully, he went to work getting his partner ready, grinning as he heard Taeil voicing his satisfaction while Jihoon's fingers entered him. What felt like an eternity for Taeil inched by, and soon he began to grow impatient.  
“Hurry up, I want you now,” he plead, urgency evident in his voice.   
“Alright, alright,” breathed Jihoon as he removed his fingers and grabbed the other by his hips and pulling him closer.   
“Deep breath,” Gently, he pushed himself inside Taeil, pausing intermittently to make sure that he was comfortable.   
“Baby, I'm okay, really. Now come on and take me,” demanded the older man. Jihoon smirked and pushed himself farther until he was as deep as he could go.   
“O-oh my God...” Jihoon slowly pulled nearly all the way out, then rammed his hips forward forcefully. He repeated this motion, varying his pace and strength. The tempest raging inside Taeil's mind was swelling into a monster, the simple bliss of it all fueling his cries for more. Soon, Jihoon found a steady rhythm and maintained it as he leaned down to taste the sweetness of Taeil's lips on his own. Taeil wrapped his arms around Jihoon's neck which was now a little damp from sweating, whispering his personal thoughts into his lover's ear.   
As they exchanged their quiet affections, their bodies intertwined. Toes curled and fingernails left thin red trails across each other's skin. The pleasure had become a rapidly consuming maelstrom for Taeil, drowning out all of his senses. Soon, it began to spill over in the form of an orgasm and Taeil found himself sighing his partner's name as he came. Holding out just until Taeil had climaxed, Jihoon followed suit with a low groan, pressing his face to Taeil's neck.   
Once the chaos began to subside, Jihoon pulled out of Taeil and planted a light kiss on his cheek.   
“Again?” asked Jihoon, playing with strands of Taeil's hair.  
“Again? I don't know...” Taeil murmured as he stared up at the ceiling. His partner chuckled and kissed him once more.   
“I'm joking, don't worry.”  
They remained in each others arms, occasionally speaking a few words until they decided to clean themselves and turn in for the night.


End file.
